Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark of Jesus
by ClareBear316
Summary: Nazi's have found a strange artifact that they do not understand and get into trouble and it's up to Indiana Jones to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

This story is for the movies of Indiana Jones. I do not own Indiana Jones materials. This is my very first FanFiction Story. So feel free to read and review so I can revise it if need be. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Boom! banged the large crate that carried something large and precious that the Nazi's stole.

"Be careful with that! You know how long it took me to get that?" shouted a Nazi captain.

The Nazi soldiers gently picked up the crate and lifted it to the spot that they designated for it. After getting it there, they heard a shrieking wine from the crate. The soldier's turned to face the crate in bewilderment, wondering what was making that sound.

"What is that sound?" a soldier asked the captain. The soldier looked at him as if it were his fault for bringing the precious cargo in the crate.

The captain stood, looking at the crate. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind, but not about what to do with the crate. He then said,

"Get it out of here! Now!"

The soldiers had puzzling looks on their faces. Why did he choose that idea in the first place? Was that the wisest idea to do then? Nobody knew for sure. The soldiers just did what the captain had ordered them to do.

Halfway to the entrance of the warehouse, the shrieking got louder and louder. It seemed that the thing inside the crate didn't want them to take it outside.

A soldier came up to the captain with a question that everybody was thinking and wanting to ask the captain as well.

"What is in the crate?" he yelled over the noise.

The captain seemed lost. He didn't move or say anything.

"Sir, if you don't mind me repeating, what's in the crate?" he asked again, trying to be louder than the noise.

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody about it," he said, but then returned to look at the crate that now fell to the hard ground. It was making an even louder noise now. Soldiers all around were covering their ears from the loud, pain-stricken sound. The noise still penetrated into the ears of the soldiers so it was useless to cover their ears up.

"Sir, we could all die if you do not tell us," the soldier said. "What is it, sir?"

"It is the Lost Ark of Jesus," he replied, looking terrified.

The sound got even louder now, almost to the highest pitch unimaginable. The windows of the warehouse shattered to a million pieces and then the whole foundation shook from the sound. Soldiers tried to run out of the warehouse, but it was too late. The building collapsed on them with a big bang. All that was left of the building was the materials that had consisted of the warehouse.

Indiana Jones sat, listening to a gentleman speak about the latest news about an archaeologist discovering the fountain of youth. He recalled back to the time when he had found the Holy Grail that was guarded by the last knight who was given the duty. He remembered what he had said and didn't really pay any attention to the one gentleman, who didn't seem interested in his story of the Holy Grail when he told it a few years ago.

After the meeting was over, Indie followed Marcus Brody, who was about ten feet ahead of him. Indie quickened his pace to catch up to him and when he did, he asked Marcus why he had to be there.

"Why, we thought you might have had something to say," Brody said.

"The guy didn't even listen to me when I found the Holy Grail," Indie replied. "He said he wanted evidence that I had found it."

"Well…." Brody tried saying.

"He said I should have brought it back with me, but that would have been fatal to do. Elsa died because she tried to take it outside the great seal."

There was a pause after Indie said that. He didn't notice until too late that Marcus had a newspaper in his hands.

"Listen to this: German Nazi's killed in Warehouse Collapse; About 100 Dead. Then it goes on to say that an artifact was found in the wreckage. They claim it to be like the lost ark you found, but different in so many ways. I wonder what it can be."

"Well, whatever it is, I'll find out." And he set off out the door of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Indie walked out the door of the building, he began to think about the news of the Nazi's and the Lost Ark of Jesus. He recalled back to his studies to the part that included the ark. It was a myth that if an enemy held the ark, the ark could sense it and then there would be a loud sound coming from it. Indie realized that he must check this thing out before anything else happened. Just as Indie started to walk towards his car, Brody quickly ran behind him.

"Indie, wait!" he shouted.

Indiana looked at him with a questioning look. What did Brody want to tell him? He was not into answering any questions about the meeting, which he felt he was going to have to answer. Brody came closer and closer and was finally by Indie.

"Yes, Marcus," Indie said. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering: Do you know what this thing can do?" Marcus asked, confused of what the ark did.

"Not exactly, but I got the basic idea," he answered. "Come on Marcus, I'll explain to you on the way there."

"All right."

And they were off to go to Indiana's place to get packed up for this adventure. After packing up, they left for the airport in Indie's car. Indie told Marcus he was coming along on the adventure.

In the car heading to the airport, Marcus was going on about how he was terrible on the last adventure he went on with him. He got knocked in the head, he got snatched in a trailer that was 

disguised, and had a gun pointed right at him last time. He was hoping wouldn't go through it again this time.

"Indie," started Marcus. "I don't think it is a wise idea for me to go."

"Nonsense, Marcus," he said. "You'll be my helper."

"Oh, great!" sighed Brody.

On their way to the airport, they saw a riot roaring about something big. Indie cracked open his window.

"CLOSE PANDORA'S BOX NOW!!" They shouted.

_Why were they saying that?_, Indie thought to himself.

"Quite a riot out there," Brody stated.

"Yeah," Indie replied. "The thing is, it's not Pandora's box. It has to be something bigger than that."

Thoughts ran through his head on the way to the airport. A guy that was waiting by the door recognized Indie and started for the car.

"Indie," Marcus sounded troublesome. "Someone's coming directly this way."

He turned his head. He didn't expect anybody to be looking for him this soon.

The guy reached the car and said:

"Sir, my name is Ralph Weston," he said in an English accent. "I'm here to warn you not to get involved in what's going on with the Nazi's."

"How do you know that I was heading here? Marcus?"

"I had nothing to do with it Indie. Your father would hang me if I interrupted your missions," Brody said.

"How'd you find out?" Indie asked Ralph again.

"I had someone spy on you after you found the Holy Grail."

"You mean, you hired someone to pretend to work in the building I was just in earlier today?"

"Yes, that's right."

Indiana recalled back to his conversation with Marcus about the article. He knew he thought something was wrong. He did see someone he didn't recognize and didn't belong. The guy had blonde hair and was about the same height as him, and he had and English accent because he did say hello when Marcus called him over about the article.

"Why you…" Indie started for him. He wanted to hurt him right there, but there were too many people around. In the distance, there was a woman, approximately in her twenties, that looked over at Indie and Marcus and gave a puzzling look. Indie gave her a look for help and she had a look that told him that she had an idea. An idea that could help them out.


End file.
